Frozen: The Ice Queen
by Foreveralone2006
Summary: In an alternate universe when Elsa, Anna, and the gang are in the present city of Arendelle.Elsa is the vigilante known as the Ice Queen, she and the reader (you) sometimes work together to fight is is an Elsa x Reader story. If someone's POV doesn't know someone's personal name like their real name they will be referred as their alter ego (New BB would think of Elsa as Ice Queen).
1. Chapter 1: Two robberies

**Sorry I couldn't get much romance in this chapter or next chapter sorry. Also I appreciate reviews and as much feedback as possible from you.**

**Ok this is what the different text fronts thing is:**

**Plain bold: Texting (not used much)**

**Slanted and bold: Actions/environment changes**

**Slanted: Thoughts**

**Hope this helps later**

**Plus the story gets a little bit less confusing down the road (I even confused myself never writing this way again).**

**I messed up the chapter after a while, woops sorry; fixed it!**

You're walking into your house and flip on the TV when you sit on the find that there was another robbery stopped by the Ice Queen.

"Damn, how does she always beat me to it, I don't even get any alerts at work because my phone is off," you grumble.

The news shows a photo of the Ice Queen just how they would back in your good olden days of crime you were younger you had to juggle school, homework,and sports, you think of that because she looks stressed, worried, and tired. Makes you think of when romance was trying to kick down your door, people were always attempting to murder you, and the stress of failing, then of course there was being BB, for her it looks the same, except her being BB, she's IQ .Being a you've got a job to take care of and it takes longer than pull out your phone and turn it on.

There are six fucking alerts on it.

_Crap the newest two are happening right now,_

_How are you going to beat __**her **__and the cops?_

You rush into your "cave" or garage and look at your old suit of when you were BB in high 'd love to go back to those days, but you would like if girls didn't want to be in your life.

You look at the newest model of your suit; you remember making the first model after you woke up freezing everything you touched.

"ENOUGH THOUGHTS MORE DOING," you yell to yourself.

* * *

POV change:Elsa

* * *

"Sounds like the neighbor is pissed," Anna laughs to Elsa.

"Anna, they aren't the happiest person in the world," Elsa says clearly defending you.

"Ooh, looks like someone's got a crush on the neighbor," Her sister teases.

Elsa storms out of the room pulls out here phone getting an alert about two robberies one close one far.

_Shit, I can't let Anna watch the movie alone, but on the other hand I can't let these crimes go on._

_Elsa calm down don't forget about the other vigilante, Ice King the News calls him think these days, he can take care of it._

"Hey Anna I'm gonna go get some candy," She yells as she is already running towards the door.

* * *

POV change: You

* * *

You're running out of the house leaving icy decide to take the car to a closed drug store and park there get out lock and lock the car.

_Oh yay I can hear the sirens already, which mean I'm close right?_

_Or is there a chase between the cops is robbers?_

_Whatever it is you're about to find out._

You don't think about anything you start running and jump into the air leaving an ice trail behind some reason you're much faster on ice than car what's with that?Then you see the cops surrounding a hotel.

_Yep that's the place of one of the robberies._

You're ear phone piece thing you can't remember what you call you answer it anyways.

"Hey dude do you see this on the news," your old pal Ian or the new BB says in disbelief.

"Of course I did I'm the one planning on stopping it," you say pissed off about the fact your friend doesn't put you into the picture of crime fighting anymore."You don't have to leave me out of the picture remember I'm the 'Ice King' now," You sigh.

"Just because you became a new 'hero' the press calls us, doesn't mean I'll forget about you crime fighting- ," You get told by your friend.

"Gotta hang up dude they might be tracking radio signals catch you later," you cut of your friend and hang up.

You look down to see the news cameras on you.

_Shit, live footage I want to stay more not noticed._

_You send a shot of ice at the camera breaking it, and the footage in it._

_Wait isn't this live, SHIT IT IS._

_Oh well nothing you can do about it now._

You try to go in the top door but it's blocked, then it flings open in your face to see one, two, three, four, five, six armed men as you count is where you might die.

* * *

POV change: Elsa

* * *

"We lost camera two," Elsa hears on the news through an ear piece set to catch certain radio waves.

Elsa zooms through the buildings approaching a building surrounded by when she gets to the roof she sees six armed men going to shoot a person; she is shocked to see that it's you.

"Hey boys," Elsa says to get their attention.

"Oh look the Ice bitch is here to save her boyfriend's sorry ass," one of the thugs laughs.

"Hey, we're not dating," you tell the thugs that are holding you hostage.

_Elsa, you have to save him you can't let him die._

_Elsa sends six automatic blasts of ice hitting the thugs knocking each one of them out except one._

You get up and kick the one still awake until he takes a little nap.

"Thanks, Ice Queen," You tease Elsa.

"Don't make me freeze you too buddy," Elsa threatens

"One robbery apprehended, sector five you got the robbers?" both of you hear in your ear pieces.

"At least we won't have to chase those thugs later," You tell Elsa before being told to shut the fuck up.

_You jump down onto a guard on the balcony below you_.

_He just jumped down there like it was nothing taking down a man three times his size._

_Damn he must be strong._

_Elsa runs into the doorway into the building's pent house._

* * *

POV change: You

* * *

You turn on your enhanced vision seeing twelve hostages and twenty- three thugs.

_Piece of cake you think to yourself._

_You make the room's temperature below zero before taking down another thug._

_Then you hack into the radio signal of the Ice Queen's radio signals._

"Hey there is twenty-two armed gang members robbing this place you might want to use more stealth than anything," You warn the women known as the Ice Queen.

"How the hell did you hack into my radio," the Ice Queen asks you.

"I've got my ways," You quietly say as a guard patrols the penthouse passing your hiding point in the air.

"Wow, you sound like an idiot," the annoyed girl whispers.

"EVERYONE THE ICE BITCH IS OVER HERE," you here a man armed with an Uzi yell to the other thugs.

_Shit she was heard, now she might die in this fight..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I stopped it there because I got a bit tired and hungry I won't be able to write all the time due to my real life and well you like this chapter stay tuned for more as I write these out I might have like two or three written in a week I don't know depends.I hope to get into the romance part of this story in the next couple chapters. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: DUCK

**Sorry Kristoff isn't in the first two chapters ****I**** didn't know where to put him and I need to start the romance side of things but just about to start those in the next chapter**

* * *

_WHAT DO I DO?_

_I'VE NEVER HAD TO TAKE ON TWENTY-TWO THUGS IN A FIGHT WHILE THEY'RE ARMED._

You need to calm yourself down so you breathe and then you think about how you're going to save the girl and not get murdered…

_I know what to do!_

_All I need to do is freeze their guns, but not them I don't want to kill them._

**_You rush down into a hall out of the hall and onto an area above their heads and without thinking twice you start freezing the weapons in their hands._**

**_The criminals throw their guns to the ground breaking the frozen weapons as if they were just plastic toys._**

"Shit guys we need to get outta here before the Ice bitch's boyfriend makes us into frozen meals!" Yells a thug; running away like a bunny from a pack of wolves.

_I don't want to use my powers to much they're a last resort and I'm not fighting twenty two guys while they've got guns. _

**_You jump down and take a swing at a big guy almost six times your size._**

_What the fuck does this guy eat or take?_

**_The monster of a man smashes you into a wall laughing like a maniac._**

**_You start coughing up blood._**

"That didn't taste good," you say acting as if the pain didn't affect you as much as it did.

"Well, I'm going to force you to taste more," says the giant monster.

You forgot about you telepathy.

_'Hey Ice Queen I could use some help right now,' you think_

_'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Ice Queen Screams in here head_

_'Calm down we're linked I'm not looking into your memories,'_

_'Ok, good but please tell me before you link our kinds,'_

_'Wow, you calm down fast,' you think making fun of her._

_'Yea, thanks for the smart ass statement,' she thinks sounding annoyed_

_'DUCK!' Ice Queen thinks_

**_You evade an attack from the giant monster you've been fighting almost the whole time._**

**_You look around to see that Ice Queen has taken down most of the thugs while you've kept busy with the motherfucking ass hole that can kill you in three hits._**

"Hey ass whole up here!" screams the Ice Queen.

**_The giant chucks you into a wall you froze crashing you into a room full of tied up people._**

"Help us, please" you hear one of the not gagged hostages plead.

First you get almost fired at work now there are nine people that can die including you and Ice Queen.

**_You start untying the hostages._**

"You three please untie the rest I've got seven people to fight and one can be classified as six," You tell the hostages that you untied.

_'Ice Queen I've got some hostages untied they're strong enough to untie the others I'm coming to help with the monster called a man,' you think_

_'Thanks, for multi-tasking I see you took out some guards too,' Ice Queen thinks back._

_'Umm, I didn't knock anyone out,'_

**_You turn around to see the hostages are helping you and the other vigilante. _**

_'It's the hostages they're helping us, sweet,' you think._

**_You run two a giant monster you call an opponent, now you noticed that it doesn't look like a human in your enhanced vision it looks like a robot with wires instead of bones._**

_'Ice Queen when I get to zero blast ice at this asshole he isn't human or living,' you think to the other crime fighter._

_'Five,'_

_'Four,'_

_'Three,'_

_'Two,'_

_'One,'_

_'Zero,'_

* * *

POV change: Elsa

* * *

**_Elsa and you blast ice at this fake human that it turns out it was a robot._**

**_You unlink Elsa's mind from yours._**

_Perfect now I can use my mind without him hearing everything I think._

"Let's get out of here before the cops get in," You tell Elsa.

"Yea, we can't afford them to see us here,"

"Wait, can't let them have a sample of my blood," you state.

**_You walk over to where you coughed up blood and start cleaning it._**

"I see quite a bit of blood I'm gonna clean it up so that they can't find out who I am," You exclaim to Elsa.

_If you take a sample of my blood asshole…_

POV change: You

_With a sample of her blood you can find out who she is, wait why do I want to know who she is?_

**_You have already started taking a sample of her blood because you know you didn't stand, or got thrown in the area._**

"Ok, I got it all now let's get out of here," you remark with a wide smile on your face.

"What's with that creepy smile?" Ice Queen asks.

"Oh, nothing I just want to scare you out of the build," you laugh.

"FREEZE THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP," the cops yell from outside of the penthouse door.

**_You leave a giant ice snowflake and a note saying I'm not call the 'Ice King' I'm called, Blizzard._**

_There I go leaving a not written from somewhere not even in this country._

**_You grab Ice Queen and use a grappling hook you made a while back but enhanced strength _**

"What was that note?" Ice Queen asks you.

"Oh, nothing just me telling them my name is Blizzard not Ice king," You explain to the blonde.

"Well I've got to run catch you later," You remark.

**_You jump off the building making an ice trail that melts when you stop standing on it._**

_Perfect now I can find out who she is, she just looks so beautiful_

_Wait why in the world am I thinking that she's just like me alone fighting crime because of the people we care about…_

_We're both just alone pathetic people protecting the people we care about._

**_You get into your car and drive home to rest._**

_I need to finish the suit that I can put on and off by just saying a word._

You get a call from Ian again you answer again.

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME WHAT WAS ON THE NEWS YOU HIT THAT CAMERA PERFECTLY,"

"AND HOW YOU FROZE A TWELVE FOOT ROBOT, "Ian yells into your ear piece.

"I left a note for them to get my name right," you tell Ian

"Dude, you idiot your finger prints-,"

"I had it printed in Africa and I mailed it to myself and I had the ice suit on, you know the one I've been building, so no finger prints,"

* * *

POV change: Anna

* * *

"Oh Olaf I'm sacred she got hurt too it's 10:00 she left an hour ago," Anna tells the cat that Elsa got towards the end of collage.

**_Elsa knocks on the door with a bag with tons of candy and popcorn_**.

"Elsa, I'm so glad you're ok. But where the hell have you been?" Anna questions her older sister.

"In news of the Ice King or known as Colda who broke a camera LIVE on camera, he counter tagged a spray painted image of snowflake that was on the wall of the crime scene," Interrupting the sisters' conversation coming from the TV.

"Also the hostages, of the criminals who were robbing them, claim that Ice Queen and Colda broke in from the balcony and the hallway and fought of the criminals left the note, counter tagged the spray paint image, and left," Coming from the TV again.

**_Anna grabs the remote turns on the subtitles and muted the TV._**

"I was cut off by the cops all the god damn roads were blocked," Elsa lies, but Anna buys it.

POV change: You

**_You take the sample and start a search in the database of citizens of the U.S.A and find that the Ice Queen is Elsa your neighbor._**

_WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENCE I SEARCHED ELSA'S BACKGROUND AND EVERYTHING HOW COULD THIS BE?!_

_Maybe she was good at hiding thing, even better than you._

**_You walk out of the room change back into the clothes you were gonna wear if there wasn't anything to do as Blizzard. Then you walk next door to Elsa's home._**

_Man these two remind me of a movie but I can't remember what it was called…_

**_You knock on the door._**

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman, or ride our bike around the halls?"

A couple seconds later Anna opens the door laughing.

"Nice, (your name here) Elsa just loves that movie," Anna says sarcastically.

"Thank you, it's just that you two remind me of a movie I watched a couple months ago, I just had to tease Elsa like that,"

Elsa's little sister was a cute girl but you didn't want her of course not even though she is only one year younger, it wouldn't be wrong not perverted you just don't like her like that. You see Elsa sitting there on the couch in here PJs, watching a movie on the TV.

"Oh it's already 11:00 I've got to go to work, see you at 7:00 Elsa!" Anna yells running up the stairs.

"Elsa, I know that you're the Ice Queen," You say slowly to the blonde.

"What? How did you find out?" the blonde counters asks.

"I had a blood sample," you trail.

"(Your name here), you're Colda aren't you?" Elsa or the Ice Queen asks?

"I was just about to get to that. Yes I am Colda, and I am sorry that I took you blood off the ground," you tell the girl.

"Wow, I should make more of a better suit maybe a bit more layers to keep knifes from my skin-,"

"Elsa you were cut in the back when you were fighting the robot, I can see a scar on the back of your neck, not a really bad one but it was bleeding," you continue.

"Whatever you do, do not tell Anna, I can't let her know I am the Ice Queen she'll never let me out again feeling bad that she let me do all of this,"

"I won't," you promise.

Anna runs down takes out the movie and leaves, you turn the cable back on to see a building exploding, while the news is reporting on you and Elsa taking down the thugs that took over the penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3: I don't write

**I've gotten addicted to writing so that's good I think. But life will get in the way. By the way I will have more character development for Anna and Kristoff. But I really wanted to get in the kiss with Elsa. See ya later guys**

* * *

You and Elsa just play video games all night, well until Anna was almost home you ran out the back and hopped into your backyard. You were tired, really tired and sore you need to rest. So when you ran inside you went upstairs and slept in bed, good thing you had today off or your boss would be pissed.

You dreamt about when you became the first Batboy when you were thirteen. The reason was because you were sickened by the amount of crime in the city, there were rapes, robberies, muggings, and murders; you started on a suit basing yourself on the Batman comics. You said it was a costume for Halloween and you were lying everyone thought it was well except your parents when you appeared on TV in a picture. Yet here you are today successful because your parents didn't budge until you admitted it was you on TV and you were fine that you used stealth to avoid being shot in the head. Next thing you know you fight criminals like the killing joke, and others that you don't want to mention due to what happened to them and what they did.

Eventually your good friend Ian became a Robin like sidekick. It wasn't until junior year in high school, when you revealed to him that you were Batboy, he told you he was the Robin and you told him 'Yea I kind of no always knew,' You never really did retire from crime fighting it was just you out grew the title but yet Ian is still around using that name you see him all the time on TV wearing the suits you never got too.

**POV change: Elsa**

"Elsa you need to sleep you look horrible," Anna says walking into the room.

"Yea, I am tired and I mean really tired," the blonde counter claims to her younger sister.

**_Elsa walks up the stairs and enters her room._**

**_She climbs into bed and falls asleep expecting nightmares about how last night could of came out._**

_But she had nightmares about her parents._

She dreamt of when she became the Ice Queen. It was two days before her sixteenth birthday. There was a snow storm, a really bad one, and hey parents died in a car accident with her and Anna in the back seat. Elsa trying to protect Anna grabs her sister and she hugged her close and covered her up taking shards of glass trying to protect her. That was the worst day of her life but two months later she graduated from high school early and started taking an online collage course. Now she is twenty-one and has a college degree when most people her age don't have one. But the day she started the online course her snowflake jacket was finally done. It was a black leather jacket with blue snowflakes on it, most small accept one big one on her back.

She at first started out small, small drug deals, then when bigger, like huge drug deals, murders, rapes, and muggings. Elsa hated seeing the bloodied beat bodies of murders, but she also hated seeing them crying due to all the pain well at least they were still alive and you didn't have to look at their insides everywhere. Then she fought someone who made mirages of death and destruction the man who could have driven (your name here) out of his home town, even if you're tough it's always your worst nightmare. Elsa wakes up not as bad as she thought she would but not the best.

Her phone goes off like crazy all at once.

_What the hell, why is my phone going off like this?_

_All alerts now spammed texts from (your name here), Anna, or Kristoff._

_Elsa looks at the phone in disbelief, as she sees that it is a: rape, mugging, and drug deals everywhere._

**_Elsa calls you and you answer almost as soon as she calls._**

"What the fuck is going on?" Elsa asks you.

"I don't know I'm gonna call in some back up so that if anything else arises we can combat it," You tell Elsa confused on what the hell is going on.

POV change: You

**_Elsa hangs up on you to go change and she'll call back after to see if you can get back up._**

_Crap, why today I wanted to go to the park or something with Elsa._

**_You dial in Ian's number hoping he'll answer._**

**_He does._**

"Dude, thank god you answered Ian I might need back up, wait what the hell am I saying? I need back up now. I need you to get here via beta tube," You tell Ian.

"What the hell is going on there?" Ian is asking you already in the alley way near your house walking through a phone booth.

"I'm here now what? Do I just walk over to that house where you're waving to me?" Ian says

"Good you're using a suit, you got any other vigilante friends?"

"Suite one know," you say

**_The ice suit you made raps around your skin using alchemy. It's bullet proof, magic proof, water proof, and heat resistant, and can withstand thousands of pounds of pressure. It's your best suit yet._**

"Whoa, dude you change fast or you made the suit you're been dreaming of, I think it's B," Ian exclaims in disbelief.

"Yea the prototype of it works finally it can work using secret code," you smile.

"I've got to hang up to call my buddies,"

"Do it we need as many people we can on standby, just in case this is a trap to lure us in and kill us,"

**_Ian ran inside the house so he won't be stared at like an insane idiot that wants to be Batboy._**

_Man I wish my telepathy didn't hurt my head so much I would use it all the time, that would be awesome, but also I would know things I'm not supposed to, good for me or bad._

POV change: Elsa

_I need to go call (your name here) he's waiting for me call probably.I bet he is because he is pacing around looking at his phone not talking._

**_Elsa looks for her phone. Fist in her pants, then her drawers, and now her desk when it's on top of the desk. She finds it on the desk and calls (your name here)_**.

"Did you get back up?" Elsa asks.

"Yea, I did lots of back up…" You say

"Good, the crimes aren't real they were fake but there is twenty robberies sixty armed men at each,"

"Ok, guys we need to get this done as fast as we can before it breaking into more chaos," you say over the radio signals everyone is using.

Everyone is in different squads. There is twenty squads, four people a squad, in your squad it's you, Elsa, Ian, and the new Robin.

"Hey, boys want to stop having your 'fun' and have fun with me," Elsa says as sexily as she can to distract them.

**_You, Ian, and Robin jump out from behind her and take them by surprise most of them most likely thinking first we get money and we get to have sex with a hot girl. It's literally thirty minutes before half of them surrender or are taking a little nap._**

_Wow none of the others noticed my jacket was zipped down so you could see my boobs._

"Hey Elsa, did you really need to make them see the top of your chest?" you ask Elsa.

POV change: You

_Damn it, is Elsa just trying to make me jealous did she want me to see her chest?_

_Did she hope that I would see because I'm too confused…_

**_You, Elsa, Ian, and Robin start off to help the other eighty men and women. Ian is flying using the suits abilities, Elsa, you, and Robin are on ice._**

"Hey Blizzard, were you really the first Batboy?" Robin asks you

"Yes I was, Robin, but that was when I didn't have powers, and I didn't think I was too old to be called Batboy," you respond

After twelve hours of fighting almost no one wants to talk about the robbers, and none of them had to do with nothing not the pink and black snowflakes that you and Elsa saw last night, just friends with each other trying to get big in the criminal underworld. Big disappointment everyone thought there would be a harder task in front of all of you. But no just a bunch of friends who took you guys on pretty good. Some squads almost lost the fight.

POV change: Ian

_Holy crap, that had to be a tough, fight even though it wasn't like killing joke taking over a fucking prison again, it was hard._

**_You and Elsa walk up together in front of the tired heroes gathered in your ex-hideout but Ian's current one._**

"We would like to thank all of you for coming here to help us fight about, hey what is (20) (60)?" You say.

"Hey Blizzard it's 1200!" a person yells to you.

"Thank you to the man in purple and black in the back," You start up again.

**_Ice Queen looks at you like an idiot. And then looks back at the crowd._**

"I woke up this morning to have twenty-six alerts and after last night I would be tired from fighting a fucking robot," Ice Queen interrupts your speech.

"All of your help is very appreciated none of you would be here if Batboy or the former Robin of Batboy when I became Blizzard he became Batboy, Batboy please stand!" you continue on about the same thing over and over again.

POV change: Anna

**_Anna looking at the news calls her boyfriend Kristoff._**

"Do you see what is on the news right now?!" Anna practically screams into her phone.

"Yes I see that there was twenty robberies here and I was put down by eighty superheroes," Kristoff grumbles into his phone.

"Elsa would love to of been there and if (your name here) was there and got pictures they'd be so happy and amazed at how they fought!" Anna screams into her phone still.

"Too bad Elsa was with (your name here) playing video games all day not even hanging out with me but with (your name here),"

_My own sister doesn't even hangout with me as much as he friend._

_I don't even get to talk to her as much as him, he is stealing my own sister from me, AND I'M THE ONE WHO GOT ELSA TO TALK TO HIM._

**_Anna hears Kistoff talk but doesn't care she hangs up and runs next door opening the door to find you and Elsa kissing._**

_Shit, bad timing well this is awkward now._

**Elsa and you are looking at Anna thinking what the hell is wrong with her. Anna can see it in their eyes**.

"ELSA YOU HANG OUT WITH (your name here) MORE THAN ME AND WE'RE SISTERS, ELSA WE'VE KNOWN EACHOTHER THAN HIM AND YOU CHOOSE TO HANG OUT WITH HIM!"

POV change: You, but ten minutes earlier until now.

You and Elsa sit on the couch when you get home. You sit as close as you can without it being awkward. Just the thought of her touch can drive you crazy now. Something she does turns you on now but you don't know what. Is it the way she walks, or is it the way she talks?

_Hey Elsa I'm in love with you_

_And oh yea I wanted to kiss you the whole time I've known you just turn me on._

_No that makes you seem weird…_

**_Elsa puts her head onto your shoulder and grabs your hand._**

_Whoa she is making the first moves how shall I counter?_

**_You weave your fingers with hers. And rap your arm around her shoulder._**

"(Your name here) I just realized that I love you, not as a friend but I'm in love with you, something about you makes me just go insane," Elsa utters under her breath.

"Elsa I love you too, I was just about to make my move and you made yours," you smile.

**_You bring your face even closer to hers. You push your lips against hers._**

_Yes, this is what you wanted; no it's something you needed. You need Elsa and you can't deny it. She drives you insane just the thought of her makes you go crazy._

**_Anna comes barging in through the door yelling at Elsa for hanging out with you more than her. You understand why she is upset four years ago Anna introduced you to Elsa. She is the reason you have her in your arms right now._**

"Anna, we can just hang out another time," you tell the younger red head.

"Elsa for the next couple days be with your sister not me I can be with other friends," you tell the blonde.

_Damn it Anna why now why now. I finally kiss her and you interrupt us in OUR moment._

_Get over it (your name here) you can see Elsa when Anna is at work._


	4. Chapter 4: Texting

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I got really stuck on what to write about when you're at work. Then I decided wait that's have you brake some rules and talk to Elsa using texts.(Texts are bold like this)**

* * *

Of course you were depressed a little, because Anna took Elsa in the middle of the kiss. You can't think about anything else except Elsa's lips against yours, you wish that the taste won't go away. Anna doesn't have work tonight, so you can't go and hang out with Elsa.

_Maybe Anna will be fine with me hanging out with them tonight._

_No, she would be pissed if you hang out with them, she was just fucking yelling at Elsa because of how alone Anna was without Elsa._

_Well, I should just go sleep I've got work tomorrow._

**_You walk up the stairs and just jump on your bed._**

_Come on I need to sleep; I need to stop thinking about going next door and sleep._

_Let's think back to the old days of when I was the Batboy. You think to yourself._

The first batsuit you made it wasn't bulletproof but it was thick enough to keep a knife from cutting you open. Soon after busting a couple drug deals you were all over the news. You stayed in football so people thought you were too busy to be Batboy. Soon there was two girls one you wanted in your life and she wanted in, and one was one of your closest friends. Your face was starting to become the mask of Batboy; you were no longer you at that point Batboy was you.

Slowly your friends saw less of you and the news saw more of Batboy, you skipped days of school, you became stressed with school and being Batboy. You only wanted to protect your friends and family at first, and then it was everyone you didn't want anyone hurt by drugs, rapists, thieves, and murderers. There were days when you thought of giving up on everything and letting the thugs win and put a bullet through your head.

Soon there were people like the killing joke, molder, and the murderous riddle, killing people just for the fun of it or killing people to attract you into a trap. Man those people must have had a horrible and violent origin story. And why did they hate you so much? What did you ever do to them, were they some small drug dealer you busted? All you know about them is that they loved to torture their victims before murdering them, or send the guts of the body everywhere.

That makes you think of the dream of when killing joke teamed up with murderous riddle.

"Batboy, you'll never stops us and save that man at the same time!" the joke laughs.

"I'll find a way, I always have and I always will," you grunt to yourself.

"Batboy, you're about as smart as a retarded monkey," says a green suit.

_What they teamed up?! What the hell could they see if they worked together_

**_They leave the room locking the door behind them._**

**_You read a riddle near the hostage's death machine_**.

"What has 4 legs then 2 legs then 3 legs?" you read.

_This doesn't make any sense to you how will you save this man…_

**_You take out a projectile you didn't even know what you picked up and throw it and the saw at the top of the machine._**

It didn't stop it.

_Shit what is the answer_

"Hey, umm guy about to die can you help me with the riddle that can save your life?"

"Well, what is it?" the man on a fucking death machine asks.

"What has 4 legs then 2 legs then 3 legs?" you repeat to him.

"It doesn't make any sense to me at all maybe you know,"

"Man, I wonder what the answer is, probably something fucked up like the man who made it," the victim growls.

_Maybe it's a baby like the fucked up riddle your friend gave you wait this IS the riddle._

"I know the answer!"

**_You start running to the machine and look for a button that lets you choose the answer of the riddle._**

**_Looking up you see that his head is already cut in half, he's dead_**

_DAMN IT, I'M TOO LATE._

**_Instead of leaving the body up there to go chase the criminals who did this, you press the baby answer button._**

**_The body just falls down off the machine._**

"I'm sorry," you apologize to the body.

**_You get shot in the back of the head unlike what really happened. The limp body that was just stand falls to the group blood dripping out of the back of it._**

"WHAT THE FUCK," you yell as you wake up.

_I guess I'm still guilty about not saving that man…_

**_Your alarm goes off making sure you're awaking twenty minutes every day before work._**

_Perfect the twenty minute alert before I have to leave._

**_While getting dressed, you grab a quick breakfast._**

* * *

POV change: Elsa

* * *

_What did (your name here)'s kiss mean?_

_I remember us stopping at a bar last night before going to his house. Was he drunk, I know I was and I hated every second of being drunk except that part. I rested my head on his shoulder because I was drunk and tired not making sexual moves… Or was I?_

_Am I in love with the guy who has been helping me for the last four years on my antisocial issues?_

* * *

POV change: You

* * *

**_As fast as you could you get to your car and drive to work._**

_Good thing there are pictures on your phone. I'm glad that my snowman took pictures. I made him so that my boss can't get pissed off at me for not being there._

**_You drive past three bars with drunks in front of them. When you get to the press or whatever the hell the work place is called now, you walk in to be greeted by your boss who of course is pissed as usual._**

"(your last name here), DID YOU GET ANY PICTURES OF THE SO CALLED HEROES YESTERDAY," he yells as soon as you got in.

"Yes boss, I did on my phone,"

**_You pull out your phone and flip to some good pictures of the battle that occurred yesterday. Then you show him some of the pictures that the snowman took on your phone._**

"I see, how did I not see you on TV?"

"I stayed more to the inside of the crowd, now can I go and get to work?" you respond.

"Ok, get to work," your boss spits.

_I hate that bastard. All I need to do is write better than him and the company will think I can run this place better than him, and I'll basically be my own boss. I think._

**_You walk up to your desk and start typing up an article for this week's paper._**

_That asshole thinks he owns me, yea I know he's my boss but I'm not his slave._

**_You work for a couple hours on a two page article thinking back to yesterday._**

**_You look down at your phone sense your boss isn't gonna be checking on you every five seconds._**

**_You text Elsa: Hey how's it going?_**

* * *

POV change: Elsa

* * *

**_Elsa's phone starts buzzing, it's either an alert or (your name here) ignoring your boss's rules. _**

_What the hell is he thinking; he'll get fired if he gets caught. Maybe he will risk his job to talk to me because he is in love with me?_

**The text says: Hey how's it going?**

**Elsa responds: Nothing much just wondering about our kiss…**

**A little bit later Elsa gets another text: does a certain girl want some more?**

**The blonde texts back: depends on whether it was a ****_real_**** kiss and not a fake drunken one.**

**She gets a new text: Yes Elsa, it was. Even though I was drunk a little I still was going to kiss you drunk or sober.**

_Oh my god, he wanted to kiss me. Why would he, he could choose from any girl in the city and he chooses me, why?_

**Elsa texts: Do you really love me or were you trying to trick me.**

POV change: You

_Wow, Elsa doubts that I love her, man that just hurts. She'd actually doubt that you love her._

**You text: Of course I love you; I wouldn't kiss you not without loving you. I hear my boss I'll be back..**

**_You put away your phone and type another paragraph about what you "saw"_**

_Please don't come in, please don't walk in._

"(your last name here), it's been hours and your shift is over, you can leave now," your boss says.

"Thank you, sir," you say calmly.

_There we go I got an article done and I can print it tomorrow for the paper_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter guys, next chapter I'm going to start having Kirstoff a little bit more than Anna's boyfriend involved for five seconds.**

**By the way if you want me to add something to the story please leave suggestions in the reviews and also put what I need to cut off a bit**


	5. Chapter 5: Rapist

**Ok, guys chapter six is out now Anna and Kristoff are a little bit more involved this chapter but bit more meaning a little I mean quite a lot more. Sorry I ran out of ideas after what happens in the beginning of this chapter, but hey I got it out.**

* * *

POV Change: Anna

Anna's shift was going to start at the club, she was "excited", to talk to drunks. Sometimes they weren't drunk and were quite nice to her, and then there were the ones who went just to talk to her, about their problems. But also there were the perverts that decide to try to have sex with her, well until she slaps them across the face when they don't stop grabbing her. Tonight was different there was one who followed her out the back door.

"Please, Anna come on just do it," The drunk fat guy said.

_This guy won't quit will he?_

"No, I won't sleep with you," Anna said firmly.

**_The man grabbed Anna by the back of her shirt, and then pulls her towards him._**

"Let go of me, I will not sleep with you,"

"You won't be saying that for long, sweetheart," The heavy drinker says.

**_You and Elsa jump down from the building next to the club._**

"She said no. Now let go of her before I make you," You and Elsa say in unison.

"Get the fuck outta here; you've got nothing to do with this,"

**_The alcoholic runs at you and Elsa with a steak knife._**

**_You counter his move with a boomerang like gadget you created a while back._**

**_The man falls to the ground either from being too drunk or from the gadget knocking him out whatever it was he's out cold._**

"I want to check him, maybe he had something when he said 'you won't be saying that for long, sweetheart,"

**_You walk over to the knocked out man and check his jacket pockets, and Elsa goes and looks in his pants pockets._**

**_You look at Anna and start reading her mind. As long as she is in range you can hear what she thinks or until you stop._**

_I swear these two are built like (your name here) and Elsa. Their bodies look so similar._

"Yep, he had a drug, a bad one too, it's called: DMHP. This shit can make you high with a tiny little amount," You say.

"But how did he get this? And is he a dealer?" Elsa questions.

You utter, "Maybe, he was a dealer; it's non-lethal but leaves you high with a gram"

_Was he gonna use that on me? Anna thinks._

"It's in a syringe, he may had been planning on using it on you, redhead,"

_Did he just call me redhead?_

"Ok, I-I-I'll be more careful when going home,"

"It isn't your fault it was this bastard's," You and Elsa spit in unison.

**_You hack into the police radio signals leaving behind a code showing the address._**

_What the fuck is that man doing?_

"We need to get the hell out of here, before the cops get here," you yell.

**_You grab Elsa and Anna, and then you shoot off the ground leaving a trail of ice. You turn around and melt the ice._**

_Elsa's touch just made you go insane. She was cool but she is hot._

"You know you didn't have to pick me up, Blizzard,"

**_You link yours and Elsa's minds_**

_'I didn't you want to cast ice knowing you just saw an attempted rape on your sister,' you think_

_Elsa replies 'Yea, maybe that wouldn't be the best idea for me to be using my powers right now,'_

_'Now, I'll take your sister home you get home yourself'_

**_Elsa takes off into the distance leaving behind a trail of ice slowly melting._**

"Ok, redhead let's get you outta here I don't want the cops asking you and I questions,"

"Ok," the redhead replies

**_You grab Anna and start off._**

"Hey tell me where to go, so I can bring you home,"

After Anna tells you where to go even though you know where to go, you're finally at her house.

_Hey Elsa, I'm home with Anna,_

_I'll be out in a bit_

**_Elsa runs out wearing PJs, and hugs Anna_**

"What happened to her?" she asks knowing the answer

"A man tried to drug her and rape her with DMHP. Redhead over hear would have been out for days with the tiniest but of that crap,"

"Thank you for saving her,"

"I didn't do it alone I had Ice Queen help me, she checked his pockets brave move by her,"

_'By the way, thanks for that I checked his pockets and his dick was just right next to his pocket,'_

_'Nasty,' you think_

_'I know right,'_

"Get her inside so she can sleep, I need to go," you say

_'Elsa so she works at a bar,'_

_'I hate her working there the uniform just shows her body too well; she might as well be naked,'_

_'Bye, Elsa,'_

_'Bye, (your name here),'_

**_You unlink your minds and go off._**

"Suite one know,"

**_Your suit goes back into the almost invisible compact dot on your neck._**

_Man, I'm tired._

**_You run up stairs to bed, again…_**

* * *

POV change: Anna

* * *

"Elsa, I think I just want to be alone right now," Anna mutters.

**_Elsa goes up stairs._**

_Should I talk to Kristoff?_

_Of course, I should he's my boyfriend, I can't hide things from him._

**_Anna pulls out her phone and calls Kristoff._**

_I think he is going to be pissed…_

"Hey Anna, how is life treating you, girl?" Comes from the phone.

"Like a bag of shit,"

"What happened, Anna?"

"A guy had DMPH with him, he was going to drug me, maybe rape me,"

"Did he get you with the drugs?"

"No, Blizzard and Ice Queen saved me,"

"Blizzard, that name sounds like a type of food from dairy queen,"

"It is,"

Kristoff laughs at how retarded your name sounds.

"Did he just go to the superhero name generators and get some random name?"

"Yea, it does but can you come over?"

"Ok, I can just close up and get over there in a bit,"

**_There's a knock at the door. Anna gets up and opens the door._**

_Kristoff can't be here already, can he?_

**_Instead of Kristoff it's you._**

"Hey Anna, I'm here to see Elsa,"

* * *

POV change: You

* * *

_What am I doing, I have work tomorrow and I'm staying up late, whatever I stay up all the time so fuck it._

"What's with the bag?" Anna asks suspiciously.

"Extra clothes I plan on spending the night, and I have work tomorrow so I can just change here without running in the cold in my PJs,"

**_You show Anna the inside of the bag._**

"I'll just go upstairs now,"

**_You run upstairs._**

_Down to the left is Elsa's room._

_The lights are on. Does that mean she's up?_

**_You knock on the door just in case she's not wearing clothes._**

"Come in!" Elsa's voice yells.

**_You walk into the room expecting her to be ready to change into her Ice Queen outfit, but she isn't, well that's good._**

"Hey I decided to hang out with you, and we can play video games,"

_Or kiss…_

**_You walk over to Elsa's bed._**

_Dang this is big, is this queen size?_

"So, what do you want to play? Halo, Call of Duty, Mario, or did you just want to sleep with me?"

"The last one and the first two sounds nice, plus you don't even have Mario,"

* * *

POV change: Anna

* * *

**_Anna hears another knock at the door._**

_Please be Kristoff._

**_The redhead opens the door to find her boyfriend's dog Sven, and Kristoff himself._**

"Hey girl,"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about how slow we are in this relationship, I think we could go a little bit faster, literally Elsa is dating (your name here), and they're faster than us they already made out, and I think (your name here) is already going to have sex with her,"

"Already, I just lost a bet than I thought those two wouldn't have sex yet, I owe Hans ten bucks,"

"Shut the fuck up, you shouldn't be betting on their relationship,"

"And Hans would have never paid if he lost anyways,"

**_Elsa walks down the stairs wearing full PJs._**

_Ha, suck it Hans you'll owe Kristoff ten bucks._

"What are you staring at me for, I just wanted some soda,"

**_Elsa just grabs two cups and three full liters of root beer._**

_Wow, I wonder why so much._

**_Elsa goes back up stairs._**

"Ok we need to start going a bit faster,"

"You mean like this?"

**_Kristoff grabs Anna and starts a full on make out session with her._**

* * *

POV change: Elsa

* * *

_Is (your name here) going to have sex with me is he planning to? Because I want to._

"So, which one did you choose?" Elsa asks.

"I chose the last one," you say.

"One thing,"

**_You grab your bag and take a small black box out of it. And then you hand it to Elsa._**

**_Elsa opens it, to find a necklace that resembles the snowflake on her jacket._**

_I love it._

**_Elsa puts it around her neck._**

"(Your name here), I love it!"

**_Elsa raps her hands around your neck._**

**_You look at her. Then you kiss her._**

"I knew you would it reminded me of you," You state.

**_Before Elsa knows it both of you are having sex._**

* * *

POV change: You

* * *

**IN THE MORNING**

**_You wake up to the alarm in your head._**

**_Then you look around to see Elsa completely naked._**

_Shit, did I fuck her?_

**_You ended up waking Elsa._**

"Hey, sweetie did you just wake up?"

"Yea, but did we you know?"

"Wait, what we had sex," The blonde says.

"I think so, from what I see the clues lead up to it,"

"But, I don't remember it,"

"I don't either,"

"Now to think of it I can't remember anything after work. What did we do to lose our memories of last night?"

"Hey, I forgot when Anna and I moved in. I had camera put in all rooms just in case someone breaks in,"

"Ok, where is the control panel?" You ask.

* * *

**Sorry, about it just leaving here I needed sleep but I wanted to get a chapter out so, there we go, I get my sleep and I can still get a chapter out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pregnant?

**So sorry guys I've just been feeling a bit sick but I got this out.**

* * *

POV change: Elsa

_Whoa (your name here) is really freaking out. Is he scared that I can be pregnant?_

"Hey, are you scared I could have gotten pregnant?"

"Of course I am!"

"I can't be a father already I don't want to settle down; I want to fight crime. With Elsa,"

_Is he yelling at himself now…_

"Be quite, Anna might hear you, she can't know about the whole crime fighting thing,"

"About what?" Anna says walking into the room.

"Hey, Anna please don't come in, we're umm not wearing anything…" Elsa states.

"Oh, I didn't know you did that last night, this is awkward," Anna says backing away from the door.

"It's fine I'm pretty sure no one did, but I don't know why we did it, because that's usually not at the beginning of the relationship," you say.

**_You put on your extra clothing from your bag. Then you link your Elsa's mind to yours._**

_'Can you warn me somehow when you're going to link our minds…' Elsa thinks._

_'Well do you want clothes?'_

_'Sure go to my top drawer and grab something and throw it at me,'_

_'Ok, I'm not going to look if you tell me not to,'_

_'Fine, then don't look just to comfort you, because I don't care if you see my clothes you've already seen me naked,'_

**_You throw all different clothes at her, two parts of pants, underwear, and like three shirts._**

_'You chucked four extra things I don't need,'_

_'I know,' you think_

"Ok, Anna you're able to come in now we're not naked now," Elsa says through the door.

"I made you two breakfast, I fixed the paper for (your name here), and a book for you Elsa,"

"Sorry, I've got to run to work, see ya guys later," you announce.

**_You run out of the room._**

"I don't think he grabbed the breakfast I made him," Anna frowns.

"Anna, that's fine. It means more for us!" Elsa tells her younger sister.

"So, how was it?"

"What?"

"Sleeping with him," Anna says

"I will not say how he was in bed, because that would be rude of me,"

"Ok, fine I won't ask again, all I wanted to know how sex is,"

"Find it out for yourself Anna, just not on the couch,"

**_You storm into their kitchen._**

_What, he's back from work already?_

"Damn storm," You grumble.

"I'm guessing work got canceled," Anna states.

"Yep, worst of all I can barely make it to my house…" You start but don't finish.

_Wow he is just pissed. I wonder what he was going to do at work._

"Elsa, I'm going to do it,"

"Whoa I'm just going to give you some privacy," Anna manages to get out.

**_Elsa feels a sharp pain in her head._**

_'Sorry, about that just did that in a hurry,'_

"Anna, we're not doing what we thing you are," Elsa says.

"Oh, sorry,"

'So, I don't think it's me doing this storm and you wouldn't so who is it?'

'I don't know,'

"So, (your name here) do you want something to eat,"

"I've had tons to eat last night, but I could go for some food," you chuckle.

'Really,'

'Yep, I had to make that joke,'

"If that was supposed to be a joke about sex, I didn't get it,"

'But I can't cover the friggen city from a spot like this I would need to be in the sky looking over the city,'

"I can hear you two back there," Anna says.

"I've got telepathy too (your name here),"

"And you've got those how?"

"Gained them from an experiment in high school, and yours"

"I got my telepathy when I was born, then I became the Batboy at thirteen, then I fought a witch and that resulted in me having to fall _in_ love or kissing someone,"

_Wait, he's kissed someone before me, it doesn't seem like he would._

"She understood that the kiss would only be a kiss for a bit, then I _had_ to shut her out again,"

"And Elsa, I've always known about your powers, I remember them from when we were kids,"

"So you've kept my secret from everyone, yes Kristoff told me I was right,"

"Ok, who is this Kristoff?" you ask.

"My boyfriend," Anna answers.

"I guess you are a vigilante too," Elsa and you say in unison.

"Correct,"

"So, I've got a question when did you decide to steal other's secrets?"

"When you read my mind I read back," Anna deviously smiles.

"Oh, so you mean last night,"

"Well I read your mind a lot more; you've connected our minds more than just last night,"

"Those were accidents!" you argue.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING BEFORE I FREEZE YOU BOTH TO THE ROOF!" Elsa yells.

"Whoa, you still yell Elsa," Anna barely manages to say.

"Well, I can still get over to my house but it would be odd seeing a man like me walking right through the storm wearing jeans and a tee shirt," you say.

**_Elsa, Anna, and you finish breakfast making jokes about dumb you and Elsa were about not Anna using telepathy on them._**

"Like really! You never noticed the grip I had on your thoughts, sometimes I would look at your memories to see if you two got well umm in bed together," Anna says.

"Well we could of much earlier, if we had the courage to stop hiding our feelings," Elsa replies.

"I think we all should be worrying about the storm, and who is causing it," You state.

"Yea, we all need to find out who is causing this storm,"

"Ok, Elsa and I will go out there, dressed in our suits of course,"

"What about me!"

"Anna you don't have frost resistant powers like us, and you don't have a costume to hide your identity," You remind her.

"Oh yea,"

_Man, I can't believe this storm I can see it from here, and we need curtains._

"I'll just get my suit one,"

"Suite one know,"

**_The suit forms around you._**

"How the hell did you even create that,"

"Magic and science it's something called alchemy when they're combined,"

**_You turn to look at Elsa._**

"I'm waiting for you to go put on your suit,"

"Oh yea, forgot I was going too,"

**_Elsa runs upstairs. She opens her door._**

_Where is my costume?_

_If I were my costume where would I be?_

**_Elsa looks under her bed._**

_Ok, found it now I have a new suit so I can't wait to see how this looks._

**_Elsa starts to smile._**

**_She puts on the tight costume._**

_Damn, this is still hard to put on. But it does make me look sexy._

**_Elsa walks back down stairs._**

"I'm ready, now let's find out the cause of the storm,"


	7. Chapter 7: Control Panel

**HAPPY 1,000 VIEWERS GUYS! After seeing 1,000 people came to my story I had to get this chapter out even if it's a bit short whatever I finally explain some things to you**

* * *

POV change: You

* * *

_Wait, I remember what I was forgetting._

"Elsa, weren't we going to find the control panel,"

"You thought we were going to find a 'control panel', I had installed in the house, because it doesn't exist,"

"Oh..."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice I was lying to you."

"I don't use my telepathy on people I care about when I don't need to,"

"Oh, I thought you always used it,"

"I'm not like that, Elsa," you say.

"Well, let's get this storm out of the way, and Anna you go create your own suit,"

"Ok, sis,"

_**You and Elsa run out to find a gun**_** fight.**

**_As soon as you see this, you link Elsa's mind to yours._**

"FOR THE ICE QUEEN!" A man yells.

"FOR THE SNOWFLAKES!" Another yells from the other side.

_"Elsa do you hear this crap?"_

_"Yep, I think it's a gang war."_

**_You turn your suit into winter stealth._**

_"Elsa, ask the Ice Queen gang leader who the 'Snowflakes' are."_

* * *

POV change: Elsa

* * *

_**Elsa runs down the street to what seems to be where the leader of the Ice Queen side's leader is.**_

_"I'm there,"_

"Hey there, I'm the Ice Queen, I was wondering who are the snowflakes?" Elsa says to leader.

"Oh, the almighty Ice Queen, the Snowflakes are the ones who deal the drugs named 'Snow',"

_**The leader puts down his AK-47 and bows.**_

_"The Snowflakes deal a drug named 'Snow',"_

_"Thanks, get more lintel for us,"_

"Thanks for the bow I guess; can you tell me who you are and why you are fighting them instead of letting me and Blizzard do this?"

"I am Kai, I was recruited around when the gang began, it began when you started being the 'Ice Queen'," says Kai.

_"The leader's name is Kai and he was recruited when the gang started, and it started when I became the 'Ice Queen',"_

_"Good, Elsa at least they're on our side. I've got the info I need,"_

"WATCH OUT ICE QUEEN!" Screams Kai.

_**Kai picks up his AK and shoots a man dress in a white**_** suit.**

"Thanks Kai, I'll be out there knocking out some of the Snowflakes,"

_"Coming to help you (Your name here), where are you?"_

_"I'm at the big building at the end turn back to night stealth it's dark at the top and lit at the floor,"_

**_Elsa turns her suit from white to black using her powers._**

POV change: You

"I think this might get the Ice bitch's attention and her asshole boyfriend too," a thug wearing a nice black suit says.

_"I'm here,"_

_"Ok, good to know come towards the top of the building,"_

_**Elsa suddenly appears next to**_** you.**

_"Yea thanks for the heart attack, Elsa,"_

_**Someone pulls out a gun and shoots you straight in the chest. Then you fall to the **__**floor.**_

"Ha, see it did attract some attention, and the fucking cops this time."

_"(Your name here)!"_

_"ARE YOU OK?"_

_"shit, he's dead, or unconscious which he'll be dead in a minute anyways, well unless I don't do something he will,"_

**_Elsa jumps down onto the ground, and then chucks a icy blast creating a giant monster._**

"OH MY GOD!" Several thugs screech.

_**The blonde starts laughing at the thugs.**_

"Marshmallow don't kill only knock out,"

"Ok, mama!"

_**Marshmallow hits about ten guys at once knocking them all into a wall, either knocking them out or breaking to many bones for them to move.**_

"Ice bitch, you little Blizzard is gone, how about that!" the nicely dressed thug says.

_**Something flies from your suit hitting the thug before disappearing.**_

_"Come on (Your name here) we need you here not dead," Elsa thinks._

"Mama, who is that?" The big snowman asks.

"A close friend, no he's more than a friend,"

"Should I carry him home?"

"Yes, help me out here."

**_Elsa and Marshmallow grab you. Then they take you to the house Anna, Elsa, and now Marshmallow; call home._**

**_None of the Ice Queen gang are still around they must of left._**

"Anna, I think we just lost a close friend,"

_**Anna gasps as she sees a limp body.**_

_**There's a groan from you as you start waking up.**_

"Elsa! He's alive!"

_**Marshmallow puts you down on the couch.**_

POV change: You

_"Wow, that wasn't a pleasant dream."_

**_You open your eyes expecting your bedroom roof; but you see Elsa instead._**

"I'm guessing I almost got myself killed... again," you say.

_**The two look at each other and laugh.**_

"So, did the bad guys get arrested?"

"Shit, the one thing I forgot to do,"

_**You and Elsa ran out the door (still wearing your suits) and back into the warehouse. Then you clean up all the blood, then you hack into police systems saying: "Hey, assholes trace this!".**_

"Nice way to get the cops attention," Elsa smirks.

"Thank you, mi lady," you start to bow.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP,"

"Nice, cops are here, let's get the fuck outta here!"

_**You grab Elsa's cool hand and run out the back door leaving a trail of ice.**_

"Wow, a back door just perfectly needed,"

"I know right," you respond.

"Ok, Elsa we need to get home and change out of this before anything else happens,"

"Agreed, 'little Blizzard',"

As of many other times you say the words again, "Suite offer know,"

"Fucking alchemy never let's me use real words," you grumble.

"Ok, remind me to never use alchemy or make me a suit if I ask."

"Sure,"

"Elsa, let's get to Anna,"

**_The two of you run to the home to find Anna and a man holding a knife to her neck._**

"Hans? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting revenge for her breaking my heart!"

"You broke hers, by trying to drug and rape her,"

"Elsa, who the fuck is that next to you,"

"I'm (Your name here) (Your last name here), but that doesn't matter to you,"

"Here is one thing if you don't let Anna go you're going to prison,"

"Make me,"

"But, if you make any sudden movements she dies,"

"Here's a deal, if you let Anna go, I'll take her place,"

_**Hans smiles as he hands Anna to Elsa and you walk towards him.**_

"Ok Hans, one thing let me give Elsa one last goodbye,"

_**You walk over to Elsa and kiss her, but as you do that you link the three of your minds together.**_

_"Elsa and Anna I've got a plan but me surviving is slim,"_


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Plans

_"I am going to use some 'magic' on him when he takes the knife to my neck,"_

_"That's it?"_

_"No, then I will knock him out,"_

_"That's it."_

**_You walk over to Hans, who still has the knife._**

**_Hans grabs you and puts the knife to your neck._**

_"NOW!"_

"Hans, are you sure you want to kill him, you'll go to jail,"

"I can sleep better knowing someone Anna cares about is dead,"

_**You kick Hans in the groin, then he falls to the floor.**_

_"Nice, you lied to us," Elsa thinks_

_"Kicking a man there is 'magic'," you think_

"Y-y-y-you'll pay for that,"

"Nah, I don't pay for assholes like you,"

_**You kick Hans in the jaw breaking it and knocking him out cold.**_

"Well there we go!"

_**You dial for the cops on your phone.**_

"Hello, what is your emergency?" the police receptionist says.

"I need the police down here, a man just tried stabbing my girlfriend's sister, until I knocked him out,"

"I'll send a squad car there right now,"

"By the way there was a gunfight in front of here earlier and people were yelling 'For the Ice Queen!' and 'For the Snowflakes!',"

"We will look into that,"

"Ok, thank thank you for your time," you say.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

* * *

"Hello, it's the police you called earlier," a cop yells through the door.

"Thank you for coming," Elsa says while opening the door.

**_You give them an unconscious Hans to the policeman._**

"Bye, thank you for your time," you say.

"It's just my job,"

_**You close the door.**_

"They're lucky they didn't get shot,"

"What?"

"He was just so happy cuffing Hans, if we never helped earlier they would of gotten shot during the battle,"

"Well, you still managed to get shot," Elsa laughs.

"I'm wondering how he saw me and not you,"

"I think it's getting late." Anna breaks in.

"Look at the time it's like 11:00 PM,"

"We should get to 'sleep'," you say.

"So? Anna you got a suit made, preferably wearable without you freezing to death right now,"

"They didn't freeze out there,"

"I'm fighting the storm so that people can get around,"

"_You're _fighting the storm," Anna and Elsa say surprised.

"Yes, I am, it's a living hell,"

"How?"

"Making me feel extremely sick,"

"Well stop it then!"

"Fine.."

**_You stop thawing most of the snow._**

"Now it's going to be a hell of a lot harder to see outside now," you smile.

"Asshole,"

"You still love me anyways, Elsa,"

"It's the truth, sis,"

"Anna, go get into your costume please,"

"We're going out,"

**_Anna runs upstairs to her room to get changed._**

_"I hope she can fight..." you hear Elsa think._

_**You can feel her feelings go from a happier mood to a more scared kind of**_** move.**_** It makes you just depressed knowing she is feeling like this.**_

_"I hope we can start Anna out easy. Or this is going to be a living hell... Just like when I was younger."_

* * *

**Sorry I left you at a 500 word chapter and waiting to find out what Anna will name herself and what will happen. I just need to think about what I'm going to do. But, I'll make a longer chapter for the next one. Expect something longer than 1,500 maybe 3,000-8,000?**


	9. Chapter 9: Prison

POV change: Anna

* * *

_**Anna pulls on an outfit that mainly contains black clothing, a Kevlar vest she picked up while Elsa was away looking for someone, a leather jacket, several pairs of black jeans (to withstand knife attacks), and black shoes.**_

_**She then raced down the stairs.**_

"Anna, since you have no powers, other than telepathy, you will need some gadgets," Elsa said.

"I'll be fine with just fighting-" Anna replied.

"No, you won't, when I started this I had to have gadgets," You butt in.

"Fine," she said defeated.

"I'll be stopping most of the storm, so I'll need to use gadgets too,"

_"Can, we just get the mission started yet?! Or I'll just beat you both and do this n my own," Anna thought._

"Heard that,"

"Ok, I'll link our minds together,"

_**Anna feels a sharp pain in the side of her head.**_

"There we go, Anna that sharp pain was the linking of our minds; fighting it makes it worse,"

_"Guys you sure this, Anna hasn't been in any sort of training,"_

_"Neither were you when you started,"_

_"I started the training programs up in the cave three weeks into eighth grade,"_

**_You walk into your house and then walk out holding a gold belt._**

_"Here you go Anna, this is your utility belt; it has infinite gadgets,"_

_"What about yours, and how does it have infinite gadgets?"_

_"Mine is in the suit, and it's called alchemy,"_

_"So, (Your name) how did you get your powers?" Anna asks using thoughts._

_"Got cursed by a witch,"_

_"Doesn't sound pleasant," Elsa thinks butting in._

**_Elsa grabs your hand with a "I'm sorry" look in her eyes._**

_"Elsa, it isn't your fault; if I hadn't gotten cursed I would still be in (Your home town/city)."_

_"Plus, it wasn't hurtful, just got confused on what the bitch was saying,"_

"Hey I found the Ice Bitch!" a masked man yells from a building.

_"Shit! Get down!"_

**_You grab Anna and Elsa, then you pull them behind cover._**

_"Damn, he's got a sniper,"_

* * *

POV change: Jonathan

* * *

_"Damn it, they got down. I should of not yelled it,"_

"Guys, they're taking cover,"'

_**A man who looks to be their squad leader walks up.**_

"You're too drunk, they wouldn't think the boss is causing this," he laughs.

_"I haven't even drank a beer, asshole."_

**_He sits down and just looks at the street._**

_"I should of became a cop,"_

_"It isn't too late," a voice in his head says._

_"You haven't been arrested yet, they won't know what you've been up to,"_

"Guys, I think I heard something down stairs let me check it out,"

**_Jonathan walks down stairs and to a car._**

_"Good thing I still have the keys.."_

**_He throws down his Snowflake mask on the ground and steps on it._**

_"I hope I'll never be a part of this again,"_

**_Jonathan unlocks the car and starts it up._**

"Let's get the hell out of here,"

**_The man uses the clicker and leaves the car garage._**

"I can't wait to become a cop, that life was shit,"

* * *

POV change:You

* * *

_**You feel as the man's anger towards the city decrease, and the wanting to protect the innocent increase.**_

_"I got a new cop,"_

**_You start to smile at the thought._**

_"Let's go,"_

"And I said: Get the fuck out of my house!"

_"Looks like most of the thugs are drunk and not expecting us,"_ _Elsa observes._

_"True, but it looks like a few are sober," Anna replies._

**_You jump out from your cover taking out two sober guys._**

"Shit, Jonathan was right!" The leader yells.

_**Elsa and Anna take down the biggest guy, who looks like he is on venom from the Batman comics.**_

"Hey, asshole over here!" Yelled a man with a M60.

**_The thug opens fire on you._**

_"Guys, I want to say if I die, Elsa I love you, and now I am realizing it. Anna, find someone to take care of her for me, but if I live she's mine."_

_**You jump up on the thug and start punching his face.**_

_"Ha ha!"_

_"Stop, (Your name)! You can get hurt!"_

**_You punch him one last time and he is out cold (with a broken nose)_**

_"Guys, I'm going to hack into the police radios,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I feel like it,"_

"WE NEED BACK UP AT THE PRISON, WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT THEM ALL OF!" A cop yells over the radio.

"That isn't good," All three of you say at once.

* * *

**Sorry, I got this ended like that I wanted a cliff hanger (Really I have ideas in my head but not for this story), but maybe soon (Yea today or tomorrow) I will release the next chapter. WHICH IS THE END YAY! But this series isn't going to end there; I will make more fictions with these characters. **


	10. Chapter 10: Regrets

POV change: Elsa

* * *

_"Is Anna really coming with us?"_

_"Of course; if it gets to deadly for her I will make her leave," You reply_

_"Ok we're coming up one the building,"_

**_You and Anna hop off Elsa's ice path onto the prison._**

_"They're taking over a prison!?" Anna thinks._

_"No duh!"_

"Hey, we're going out on the patrol up stairs on the roof, and maybe kill some cops," you hear a thug say.

_"Shit,"_

**_You jump down after the thug and his friends and knock them out._**

_"It was only three of them,"_

**_You pick up the guns and bend them._**

_"How did you do that!"_

_"The suit makes me strong."_

_"Oh, nice,"_

_"Come on, I am tracing tons of ice magic,"_

_"Hey, (Your name),"_

_"Yea?"_

_"There are the Snowflakes' logo on these jackets,"_

_"This will get messy then,"_

**_Elsa calls Marshmallow._**

_"Wait.."_

**_Marshmallow jumps down from where the trio just jumped in._**

"Mama! Papa!" The ice monster yells.

"Shhh, I will link you to our minds,"

"Ok! Papa!"

_"Mama, why did you call me here?"_

_"We're going to need your help,"_

_"I see the magical being's ice magic source,"_

_"None of the Snowflake people are magical, they have a source of a spell,"_

_"And it looks like the ones from the witch that cursed me,"_

_"Does this make you mad?" Elsa asks._

_"No, I think they were though."_

_"Marshmallow is immune to her magic I will make about twenty more of him, they might not all survive thought and if they do they're going to the league's place,"  
_

_"The league?" Anna and Elsa thought._

_"Not enough time to explain,"_

_"Marshmallow what are you doing?"_

**_Everyone looks to Marshmallow who is standing near the door to where the gang members are._**

_"Getting ready to defend Mama, Papa, and Auntie Anna!"_

_"K"_

_**You start making more Marshmallows.**  
_

_"Okay, I think that's enough there is about twenty of him."_

**_Elsa starts to stare at you while you smile._**

_"The one in the center is the witch,"_

* * *

POV change: Elsa

* * *

_"Let's go my children!"_

**_All of the giant snowmen break down the door._**

"Oh look the Ice Bitch and her Blizzard is here!" The witch that you pointed out yells.

_"Shit she's trying to cancel out my telepathy!"_

**_Elsa feels the pain of the connection breaking._**

"Shit," Elsa comments to herself.

"FUCK," You yell as you clench your head in pain.

_"Must hurt him a lot more than me..."_

**_Just then one of the Marshmallows goes up to you._**

"Papa? How are you hurting?"

"A witch."

"I AM NOT A WITCH I AM A SORCERESS!"

_**Elsa runs up to the witch and kicks he in the back.**_

"Nice!"

"You'll pay for that Ice Bi-"

_**She is frozen in place. Elsa looks to you and you froze her.**_

_"Did he just do that? He said he doesn't like too,"_

**_You turn around kick a man in the groin and throw him head first into a wall._**

* * *

POV change: Anna

* * *

_"Whoa is this how (Your name) always fights?" Anna thinks to herself._

**_Anna then takes a man's knife and stabs into the wall, then punches him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out._**

**_The three of you look around seeing that the room was clear._**

"All clear,"

"Hey, (Your name) do you always fight like that?"

"Depends on the situation,"

"Okay..."

**_About two hundred more men come running into the room._**

"Oh look the old redhead is back fighting crime again!" a thug yells.

"And she is with the Ice Bitch and he little Blizzard!"

"We're fucked," you say.

"You watch your mouth!" a thug yells.

**_The thug that yelled at you shoots you straight in the head. Then you fall straight the the ground._**

"Ha ha ha!" all the thugs laugh.

"Looks like little Blizzard isn't very tough!" a thug taunts.

"Oh did the Blizzard get blown away!"

_**You get up and freeze them in place.**_

_**Elsa and Anna glare at you.**_

"What they're going to just faint."

_"They better be." Anna thought to herself._

_**Anna starts reading your mind.**_

_"I hope they are still alive but not awake when I do this!"_

**_Anna stops hearing what she wants._**

**_You flick your hand and all the men fall to the ground some still awake, but the rest asleep._**

**_Anna and you grab your grappling hooks and Elsa just uses ice, then go up there._**

_"I can't see any awake ones."_

"None awake over here!"

"You asshole you knocked out my crew!" a thug yells.

_**He starts attacking you with a knife but you just hit him in the head knocking him out.**_

"None awake from what I see using my enhanced vision crap in my mask."

"Good,"

"But that's just in here,"

"What?! There's more!" Anna yells.

"Yep,"

"Fuck," the two of you say together.

**_You grab Anna and jump down, then Elsa makes an ice stair case._**

"I would've down that, if I didn't need to keep the storm from going,"

"Isn't it over now that she's knocked out,"

"Oh yeah,"

_**You look at the door, then you look at the twenty Marshmallows, then Elsa and Anna.**_

"This is going to be a fight,"

* * *

POV change: You

* * *

_"Okay, I see the leader, and about five hundred guards,"_

"Guys, there is about five hundred guards in there and then the leader, let's do this,"

_**You run in first and slam two guys' heads together.**_

"Papa! Look out behind you!"

_**You turn and punch a guy with a knife in the head.**_

"Baboom bitch!" you taunt.

"Oh, look isn't it Ice Bitch's Blizzard!"

"I told you we would have entertainment men,"

"That entertainment is your asses getting kicked!"

**_You signal for the group to come running in._**

"Look here we've got even more entertainment,"

_**Two guards run at Anna and Elsa but you throw some projectiles made of ice at them. Then they fall to the ground knocked out.**_

_**The Marshmallows run at a big group of guards trampling them but not killing them.**_

_**You turn look at Elsa and Anna, then connect your minds again.**_

_"Nice to see that you can still use telepathy," Elsa smiled._

_"I just realized I ran in here not thinking just doing,"_

_"Then think idiot!"_

**_You turn around kick a guy in the groin then give him an uppercut into the stomach. About five of them come running at you with knives and guns. One swipes at you but you dodge and then knock him on the ground._**

**_Then you jump over the guy behind you and slam his head into another guy's stomach, knocking both out. The last out of the group just gets destroyed by a Marshmallow, the original one you can see._**

"Papa the bad man in the nice clothes is running away."

"He isn't fucking getting away this time,"

_**You create a long ice path towards him. You jump off and punch him in the face.**_

_**He starts laughing at you and pulls a sword.**_

_**You swing again but he dodges and you're behind him, then he stabs the sword straight through your back.**_

_**He kicks you off the sword (still laughing like a maniac) and licks the blood off.**_

_**Then the adrenaline wares off and you're screaming in pain.**_

* * *

POV change: Elsa

* * *

_"Shit, (Your name) is screaming in pain,"_

**_Elsa looks around to see all the thugs down but you on the ground with the leader standing over you._**

_"Damn his skin is white, wait that's the Killing Joke,"_

**_Elsa runs on the ice path she creates straight to where you are and punches Killing Joke in the fucking face._**

"Oh, do you want to suffer the same fate?"

"Hell no, but I know whose fate I see,"

"Whose?"

"Yours and it's here rotting in a prison cell,"

_**Elsa then kicks the bastard in the face and makes sure it broke his nose, Killing Joke slumps onto the ground unconscious. Elsa then turns to you.**_

**_Anna runs over._**

"What happen?"

_**All Elsa can do is cry and point to the sword.**_

_**You reach up and touch Elsa's face.**_

"Sweetie, this reminds me of a thing I learned in history, when Queen Elsa's best friend/royal guard/lover was dying in her hands,"

_**The Marshmallows you made by yourself start to melt, except the one Elsa made with you, he just starts to cry.**_

_**The suit disappears over your face, and you kiss Elsa.**_

"See you on the other side, Sweetie."

_**Your head falls back on the ground, you died doing what you love kicking ass, and well kissing Elsa. And plenty having of regrets**_

"Don't leave me, please don't, I can't live without you!"

_**Elsa then starts looking for your pulse. It isn't there.**_

_**You were gone.**_

* * *

**I am so sorry I killed you, but I will be able to write other stories (and explain everyone's past in other stories) then revisit this timeline and pick up where I left off. But, I do feel like a huge douche for this. I can't say if you're alive in the next fiction because I don't know yet! Man I already miss this fiction!**


End file.
